


Velvet Dreams

by cherrybliss



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybliss/pseuds/cherrybliss
Summary: Wooseok gets needy when he's sleepy.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	Velvet Dreams

Wooseok loved nights like this. After a long day at work, it was finally the weekend and he had nowhere to be tomorrow, he could sleep for 12 hours if he wanted to (which he did, thank you very much). But instead of just passing out right away, he decided to treat himself a little.

He took a long bath and covered his entire body in his new vanilla marshmallow-scented body butter. It was such a sweet and comforting scent, and his skin felt softer than ever, he just couldn't stop running his hands up and down his legs. The hot shower made him even sleepier than he'd already been, but he wanted to enjoy his spa treatment for a little longer.

He made himself a cup of hot tea and lit a cherry blossom-scented candle that he saved for special occassions, making his bedroom smell like spring even though it was December. Even with all the windows shut, the air was cold enough to make him shiver, and it didn't help that Wooseok insisted on wearing his tiny velvet shorts to bed even in the winter. 

His favorite part of the night was pulling one of Seungyoun's biggest hoodies over his head and absolutely drowning in it - it smelled strongly of Seungyoun's expensive perfume, a mixture of wood and spice and comfort. For the first time in a long time, he felt completely relaxed. He just wished Seungyoun didn't have to work so late.

Once he curled up under two fluffy blankets, Wooseok felt like a small kitten and quietly mewled to himself. He felt so cute, so protected, even though his boyfriend wasn't there, and he wondered if he should stay awake to at least give him a goodnight kiss or just go straight to sleep.

But as often happened when Wooseok felt sleepy and pretty like that, he got a little needy too. At first he thought he was just shivering from the cold, but then he felt a familiar warmth between his legs and he needed to press them together to stop himself from rubbing against the matress. He was too tired to do anything about it, and Seungyoun wasn't there to help, so he decided to just go to sleep to forget about it.

However, the second he buried his nose back into Seungyoun's hoodie, he started missing him so bad, thinking about how he would take such good care of him if he were there. His eyes were still fluttering shut, but the blurry thoughts only served to make his mind even fuzzier, and he really, really wanted to play with himself.

Seungyoun didn't like it when he did that, said he was the only one allowed to touch baby's hole, but poor baby couldn't help it, he wasn't thinking straight and he just wanted to feel good.

It shouldn't be a problem if he just rides his pillow a little bit, right? Technically he wouldn't be touching neither his hole nor his dick, so daddy doesn't have to find out that he rubbed himself a little. He somehow made himself get up, on very shaky legs, and took a spare pillow from the closet to take to bed with him. When he sat on the pillow, once he had something between his thighs, he immediately felt a bit of pleasure and relief.

He weakly started canting his hips, but he was too tired to properly buck into the pillow, so he just rubbed against it gently and let out breathy little moans. It was slow and a little uncoordinated, but he was just happy to feel something touching him down there. Before he met Seungyoun, after which he never had the need to masturbate again, Wooseok loved humping pillows the most. It was easier to do than reaching behind himself, and his cock was so small that it was hard to jerk it off properly, so he resorted to dry humping anything that fit nicely between his thighs, from pillows and stuffed animals to the headboard of his bed.

After some time of uselessly trying to make some friction with his hips but failing because he was simply too weary, Wooseok felt little tears forming in his eyes because he just wanted to cum before bed, he needed it so much. He kept humping the pillow while thinking about Seungyoun's kisses, his filthy praises, and most of all his cock inside him. It finally made his dick fully hard, and he felt some relief because he knew he'll get to cum soon.

But then, the doorknob twisted.

Seungyoun stood at the doorway, staring at him with wide eyes filled with hunger. No, no, no, no, he's going to get punished when all he wanted was to play with his pillow a little, and now daddy probably won't let him cum tonight because he disobeyed him.

"What's this, babydoll?" Seungyoun asked, coming closer to Wooseok until he was sitting at the foot of their bed.

"I'm sorry, I just -"

"Did my sleepy kitten get needy again?" Wooseok nodded, and he couldn't deny that he was still half-asleep even while being fully hard.

"Oh, sweetie, you should've called, you know I don't want you to have to do all of that alone" Seungyoun pouted, and then he gave Wooseok the smallest, softest kisses ever "Return that pillow to the closet, and then go back to bed. Daddy will take care of you."

Wooseok was in heaven. Not only was Seungyoun not mad, he was willing to help him out, and it just made him fall deeper into his trance. Seungyoun got out of his clothes as fast as he could, waiting for Wooseok to return under his two blankets so he could lay down next to him.

Once his head was on the pillow again, Wooseok felt like he would fall asleep the second he closed his eyes. Seungyoun was behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing he back of his neck, his hair, his shoulders. He was getting absolutely spoiled, but the heaviness of sleep on his eyelids made him feel like it was all a distant dream.

Seungyoun soon took off his slutty shorts, but let him keep wearing the hoodie he stole from him. He never let Wooseok wear underwear under that particular pair of shorts because he "needed to have easy access", and it proved to be quite handy whenever Seungyoun decided to wake him up by fingering him.

Wooseok could vaguely feel Seungyoun rubbing his dick against his bare ass, trying to get it hard just by doing that, and then he started massaging his ass as well, kneading the soft flesh and squeezing it until he got a moan out of Wooseok.

It was a soft, almost inaudible moan, but Seungyoun loved it as much as his loud and unabashed ones. His dick was finally hard, and Wooseok's was already leaking, so he spread his cheeks apart and pushed one finger in.

"Princess, you're still so loose from yesterday" he whispered into his ear "Remember what we did yesterday, hm? Remember how slutty you were, bouncing up and down on my cock a little whore?"

"Hngh" Wooseok whined as he felt Seungyoun lightly palming at his sensitive cock. Seungyoun smeared the precum all over his own cock, and then he started pushing inside more slowly than ever.

Wooseok started mewling at every inch of Seungyoun that went inside, it was excruciatingly slow but he wouldn't stand anything else right now. Once Seungyoun was buried to the hilt, still kissing Wooseok's neck and rubbing soothing circles into his hips, Wooseok tried to wiggle his butt to make him move.

"Hngh, hn, uh" he whined incoherently as he gave him little wiggles, but he was too sleepy to properly fuck himself on the cock inside him, so he writhed there like a dumb doll and Seungyoun just kept telling him how cute he is.

"Come on kitten, I gave you what you needed, now show me how good boys fuck themselves."

"I can't" he cried "Sleepy."

"So Wooseokie is nothing but a cocksleeve after all" Seungyoun cooed while playing with his dick with just two fingers "It's okay, sweetheart, you can't help it. All pretty sluts are a little dumb, right?"

God, Wooseok loved it so much, loved being called Seungyoun's pretty slut, loved feeling like his little plaything, he just loved everything that Seungyoun gave him. 

"Please, please, kitty just wants to cum" he begged, and Seungyoun responded with his first thrust, slow and gentle but still absolutely mind-numbing.

Seungyoun did all he could to stop Wooseok from falling asleep, he even pinched his nipples, travelled all the way down to his sensitive thighs, and he could feel Wooseok's body twitching and burning under his hands. His baby was so good, letting himself be fucked because he was too used up to fight against it, and Seungyoun liked him best when he was all pliant and willing like this.

But then he started fucking him hard, slapping his cheeks at a brutal pace, and Wooseok couldn't stop little high-pitched moans from spilling from his parted lips. Seungyoun angled his hips so he could hit his prostate, and Wooseok's hole clenched so impossibly tight around him, making him gasp in surprise.

"Daddy, daddy, mess" Wooseok babbled, and Seungyoun soon understood what he was trying to say. He was drooling all over the pillow, there was so much saliva running down his chin and he needed something in his mouth.

Seungyoun immediately gave him two fingers to suck on, and Wooseok moaned around them happily as Seungyoun kept roughly ramming into his hole. His moans were muffled but they only became higher and higher as Seungyoun kept using him, and he knew they were both tipping over the edge.

One squeeze on his red little prick was all Wooseok needed to come with a loud whimper. Seungyoun only started fucking him deeper, taking advantage of how tight his hole was during his orgasm, and spilled into him when he was already overstimulated. Wooseok moaned at the feeling of cum inside him, it made him feel all fuzzy and used, and he fell asleep the moment he got what he needed.

Even though his baby was already fast asleep, Seungyoun pulled out gently as to not wake him up and replaced his dick with a butt plug. He knew his little slut would appreciate waking up with his hole still full of cum.

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse this little thing i wrote in an hour while i was half-asleep, i just couldn't stop thinking about sleepy kitten wooseok!


End file.
